Blue Taking Over Me
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: I know it's weird to see ToadXToadette since they are brother and sister but this is Toadette and Playable Blue Toad from NSMB Wii. It is a couple story.


David the writer: Here is the Blue ToadXToadette Story. It involves the blue toad from New Super Mario Bros Wii. This will mark as the new ToadXToadette couple of a platform playable toad with Toadette from Mario Kart.

Blue Toad: Cool I am in the story.

Toadette: At least It's not my brother.

David the Writer: The Blue toad is my favorite toad so I picked him for your couple, Toadette.

Toadette: He can used power ups too and that makes him cool.

Blue Toad: Thanks, Toadette. I will do the disclaimer. All Mario Characters © Nintendo.

David the writer: Good Job, Blue Toad. The background song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. Now on with the Story.

* * *

Blue Taking Over Me

Toadette and her brother, the Racer toad, are racing across Moonview Highway. In the middle of the race, Toadette hits a bo-bomb car.

The Racer Toad stops and says "Well looks like I won again."

He races away to their house.

Toadette thinks "All he cares for is winning. Does he even care that I got hurt right before he won? Now that this is done. I am going to go to the Icy Flower Kingdom. I just need to tell him because he won."

She gets on her Kart and goes to their house. At the house, she tells her brother she is going Icy Flower Kingdom or Better known as World 3. She hopes on the tiny titan and heads toward the Icy Flower Kingdom. At the kingdom, she sees that there is a toad town built before the first Field. She decides to head there. At the Entrance of the Toad Town, she says "Hello anyone here?"

Blue toad children walk out the houses and greet her. The Toad guards look at her and see that she is the famous Racer, Toadette, who is third in rating. The top three ratings are Luigi, Racer Toad, and her in that order. The guards decide to take her to their guard captain, Player Blue Toad.

Blue toad guard 1 says "Excuse us, Toadette. We see you come for a visit to our kingdom. We would like to check in with our captain. So please come with us."

At the Guard tower, Toadette was with the guard captain.

The Captain say "Well why did you come here, Toadette?"

Toadette says "I need a break from my brother. Hey are you Player Blue Toad?"

Player Blue toad says "Yes I am. Alright, you want a break from him. How about you spend the day with me? I can create a good day for you."

Toadette says "Alright, Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere with my tiny titan.

Suddenly a blue toad guard walks into the tower. Blue toad Guard 2 says "Hey Captain. A bunch of Para-Koopas and Penguins are attacking the town."

Toadette says "Maybe I can help you defend. You can ride on the back of my Tiny titan while shooting your power-ups."

Player Blue Toad says "Good Idea and I am going to use the Ice flower so you can run them over."

Toadette thinks "Wow that cool that he can use power-ups. I actually like him better than other toads."

Toadette hopped on her tiny titan in the driver's seat and Player Blue Toad hopped on the back of it. He prepared the ice flower attack to defeat the Penguins and Para-Koopas. They took off. Player Blue Toad attacked with His ice flower and Toadette ran them over with the Kart. She started laughing because she was having fun. The Blue Toad Town was soon saved from the threat.

Toadette says "Wow you are a lot of fun."

Player Blue Toad says "Thanks lets get to the arcade. That would be really fun."

Toadette says "I love the Arcade as well."

They drove to the arcade and played some games. After a while, it got dark and Toadette had to get back.

Toadette says "It is time for me to get home."

Player Blue Toad says "See you later, Toadette."

Toadette gives him a kiss. Then she left for home.

Back at home, Racer Toad sees her enter with a sigh and smile.

Racer Toad says "Looks like you had a good time, sis."

Toadette says "Yeah it was great. I actually now have a boyfriend. His name is Player Blue Toad."

Racer Toad says "Congratulations, sis."

Toadette says "Good night, bro."

Racer toad says "Night, sister dear."

* * *

David the writer: Now that was great. Wasn't it, everyone?

Racer Toad: I liked it.

Toadette: It was great compared to other Stories that have me in a couple.

Player Blue Toad: I love it as well.

David the writer: Thanks everyone. How about other Deviants and Writers? Please review and if you want fave.


End file.
